


Dreams Unwind: bonus materials

by unn_known



Series: Dreams Unwind [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bonus Material, F/M, Fix-It maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unn_known/pseuds/unn_known
Summary: summary for "dreams unwind"Joey Carter has a pretty nice life - an awesome dad, a fantastic uncle, a grumpy old cat that means the world to her. Sure, it could honestly be better, but as it is, it’s a good life. So when her cat decides to run away, Joey’s not sure how she can deal with it. In comes Harry, her very own knight in shining armour - or, well, her tattooed saviour in outfits that shouldn’t work but do. It isn’t long before Joey starts falling for Harry, because of course she does. How could she not, with him being so sweet and kind and hilarious? Then the other shoe drops, and she’s left to figure out where to go and whether she should keep chasing a future with Harry.all the extra scenes that never made it into the main story ofdreams unwindfor whatever reason. you probably won't understand what's going on if you don't read the original story, just a fair warning.i'll try my best to let you know when each scene is supposed to have occurred in the timeline.
Series: Dreams Unwind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643788
Kudos: 3





	Dreams Unwind: bonus materials

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter takes place immediately after the final chapter in "dreams unwind"

  
**Unknown Number says:** Happy anniversary, love.  


I gape at the text, unable to breathe as the tears slip along my temple to disappear into my hair. Tubs growls in his throat from where he sits in his tower, disapproving of the fact that my attention is on something other than him. My eyes skim over the blurry words, but the text stays the same.

_Happy anniversary, love._

_Happy anniversary, love._

_Happy anniversary, love._

Shakily, I push myself to sit up; fear floods through me - what if this is a dream? What if I’m imagining all of this? Or worse, what if this is someone else and not Harry at all? My hands tremble as I shove my fingers through my hair. I type out a response before I can stop myself.

  
**Joey says:** Happy anniversary.  
**Joey says:** I wasn’t expecting this.  
  
**Unknown Number says:** Neither was I. But here we are.  
  
**Joey says:** Harry… why?  
  
**Unknown Number says:** I told you. I love you too much to turn you away.  
**Unknown Number says:** We can talk more when I’m back in LA. Have some promo to do at the end of the week, and I definitely want to see you.   
  
**Joey says:** Okay. I love you.  


He doesn’t reply, but I don’t really expect anything. It has to be confusing to him, just as much as it is for me, to be trying to figure out a way to handle all of this. And I can’t begrudge him the lack of desire to keep talking to me. It doesn’t matter that he has made up his mind about our relationship. It’s still a mess, one we’ll have to work together to clean up.

With a sigh, I lock my phone and scrub my hands across my face. I pad across the room to scratch lightly under Tubs’s chin, and he _mrr_ ps at me, accepting my unspoken apology. He jumps down when I walk away, trots next to me as I make my way out to the living room. I drop down onto the couch, stretching out on my back, and stare at the ceiling.

“How am I supposed to wait that long?” I murmur, and Tubs leaps up to lie down on my belly. His claws press into my skin, his purrs vibrating against my ribs, as he presses his nose to my chin. “You’re no help.”

I somehow manage to get through the week, collapsing into bed late Friday night. The past few days have been far too long, dragged on as if someone froze time itself. I haven’t told anyone except Tubs about Harry’s text, nor do I want to. It’d be just my luck that I would let it slip, and he would end up breaking up with me the second we’re face-to-face. The humiliation of that would be something I would never get over.

Henry knocks on the door, poking his head into my room. “You have a visitor.”

The expression on his face startles me - instead of a jovial smile, his lips are set into a scowl, lines etched into his face. His eyes are dark under furrowed brows. The firm set to his jaw belies the evenness of his tone. He disappears at my nod, and I frown, confused amidst all the nervousness.

Harry still hasn’t contacted me since the text on the twenty-second, so I don’t know if he’s even in town. Or if he’ll reach out to me if he is. The lack of definitive answers has kept me up at night, forced me to wonder if this is a drawn-out way to cause me just as turmoil and pain as I caused him.

Glancing at the clock on my phone, I see it’s just before eleven at night. Definitely not the appropriate time for someone to come calling.

“Holy shit.”

My whisper seems to echo in the deafening silence as I stare unblinkingly at my doorway. Harry awkwardly at his brow, shrugging when I remain unable to speak. Swallowing thickly, I force myself to sit up, bring my knees up to my chest. He hesitates then moves to sit on the end of my bed.

“Hi.”

“H-hi.” I inhale a shaky breath, burying my face into my knees. When I look up again, he’s still there, still just as real as I hoped. “It’s, uh, it’s good to see you.”

“You, too. I hope you don’t mind that I just showed up. I finished up a thing and decided to come over since I was already in the area. Sort of.”

“Of course I don’t mind. It’s unexpected, but… I don’t mind.”

Tears sting in my eyes when his hand reaches out for me, finds mine and gently tugs me toward him. The dam breaks between us, and I launch myself into him. His arms snake around my waits; being so close to him feels so surreal after so long apart, after everything that we’ve gone through.

“I’m so sorry,” I croak out through broken sobs. “I fucked up, and I didn’t want to hurt you, and I’m so fucking sorry.”

He shushes me, his voice quiet and achingly familiar and filling me with hope. His lips press to my head, and my soul falls apart in his hands. I know we need to talk - about so many things, none of which we can move on without - but right now, I just want to stay in this bubble of _we’re okay_. I’m terrified that it will pop, that I’ll wake up and find myself alone again.

“Jo…” He nudges me back, hands coming up to cradle my cheeks. His thumbs brush away the tears; I let out a soft giggle when he kisses the tip of my nose. “I meant it. I love you, but you hurt me.”

“I’m -”

“I know. You’re sorry. And I’m sorry, too. But it isn’t going to be easy to trust that it won’t happen again. You said that you can’t survive being broken again, not even for me. That’s not just you, you know. You’re not the only one who’s scared. Do you think it was a simple thing for me to fall in love with you? It wasn’t. I didn’t see it coming, I had no hope of preventing it. But when it happened, I embraced it. I let it continue, because I loved you and wanted so much with you.

“I know we said things that we - well, I definitely regret the things I said. Or at least how I said them. I regret not telling you sooner about me moving. I regret not running after you as you drove away. Most of all, I regret… I regret making love to you that night. It was selfish of me. It was my way of putting off the heartbreak even longer by pretending that it wasn’t goodbye.”

My heart clenches at his words. I can’t say that I regret that night, not at all. It may have been goodbye, but it was the sweetest Hell I have ever gone through. Laying Wil to rest hadn’t even hurt the way saying goodbye to Harry did. They were different pains, one tinged with loss and finality, the other tainted with disgust and longing and the unknown. I wonder if it makes me a bad person that my selfishness is preventing the regret.

“So why did you come back?” I whisper; my lips are numb, the words too loud yet not loud enough.

His eyes are unreadable, the gold-green so much darker with whatever he’s thinking. “Because I love you, and I miss you, and I need you. It’s going to take some time, though.”

“As much time as you need, I’ll give it to you,” I promise in a rush, and he smiles slightly. “I know it won’t be easy or perfect, but Harry, I’m not asking for easy or perfect. I’m asking for _you_.”

Harry pulls me in for another embrace, and it calms the storm. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, breathe him in, whispering against his skin, “Please stay.”

Nothing else is said. Nothing else _needs_ to be said, not right now. We can save the rest for tomorrow. The wound that’s festered inside of me starts to close, the ragged edges knitting themselves back together. The sharp ache of loneliness and love lost fades as the pieces of me slowly become whole again. Cracked, but not broken.


End file.
